A Fine Line Between
by FuckingAwesomeMeOmega
Summary: Finn broke up with Rachel while Puck ended it with Quinn, now to get back the guys they used-to-have-a-relationship-with they hatch a plan to date each other so the guys would be crawling back to them but what happens if it's not pretend anymore?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:  
Finn broke up with Rachel while Puck ended it with Quinn, now to get back the guys they used-to-have-a-relationship-with they hatch a plan to date each other so the guys would be crawling back to them but what happens if it's not pretend anymore?**

**I was really bored and had nothing to do. Until my cousin came and ranted all about her boyfriend and what not, that made me think of this. I should really be thanking her. So here it is. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimers:**  
**I don't own glee but I do own my own brain.**  
**My brain is confusing…**

**All mistakes are mine and no one else  
AN: Quinn was never pregnant with Puck**

* * *

"Finn please, Please don't do this!" Rachel pleads, clinging to Finn, who in turn trying to walk away from Rachel.

"I'm sorry Rachel, We just can't do it anymore" Finn replied, still walking away from her.

"Please Finn, I'll do anything! Anything! Just please don't breakup with me!" Rachel cried out.

The brunette was crying hard, she was clutching to Finn's clothes not giving him a chance to leave her. Finn stops momentarily and looked back at Rachel. The brunette smiled expecting Finn to take her back.

"We're over Rach, I'm so sorry" Finn said, Finn grab Rachel's hands and unlatching it to his clothes. Rachel fell to the ground, knees so soft; the diva couldn't bring herself to stand knowing full well that she'll fall again there's no point. She watch as the quarterback was walking down the hallway, she watch until she could not see the boy anymore as more tears falls from her face.

Soft cries can be heard through the hallway, nothing but long weeping sounds.

* * *

Quinn's Pov.

Quinn was infornt of Pucks house, he were suppose to pick her up an hour ago for their date but he never came and she was furious. She decided to go after him, it was hard to find resevasation and she wasn't going to waste it even if she have to drag his ass out and make him. She rings the bell. Nothing. She rings it again still nothing. She opened the door.

"Hello? Puck?" Quinn said,

No one seems to be home. She shrugged and entered. She passsed by the kitchen his mother wasn't around either.

"Puck?" Quinn said a little louder. She steadily went upstair. She heard something. She went closer to the sound until she was outside of Puck's room.

Their was a gap so see can see, she peeked and saw Puck having sex with another girl.

_'How dare he!?'_

She entered Puck's room forcingly slammming to the door open.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Quinn shouted panting, must be because she felt like she was chocking.

Puck was startled and falls out of his bed covering his lower body, the girl was also covering.

"Quinn, It's not what you think. I can explain" Puck replied coming closer to Quinn

"What Puck!? Explaine me what? that this bitch" Quinn pointed at the girl " came to you and you offered her sex!? Huh!? What!? You Fucking tell me Puck!?" Quinn was panting, chest heavy, she felt claustrophobic like the walls might flatten her.

Puck didn't say anything and it was begining to worry Quinn

"Puck Tell ME!" Quinn shouted

"I can't do this relationship with you anymore" Puck shouetd back giving more of a distant to the blonde cheerio.

"I'm a needy man, and a need some action and not just on one woman" Puck said, not a hint of Regret.

Quinn was furious with puck not only was he cheating on her but he's insulting her. The nerve.

"How could you do this to me Puck, I gave you my everything and this is my thanks. I was just gone for a day or two and you've already have another bitch at your bed!" Quinn said hugging her sides waiting for Puck, but he never said anything, he just stayed quite standing there not meeting Quinn's eye.

"If that's what you want then were over but don't forget you're the one who made a mistake" Quinn huff out storming out of Puck room.

Before she could come out she heard Puck said "I just need more women in my life, Quinn" Then the blonde walked home, feeling stupid for opening up to him.

She ran to her room, slams the door shut and drop to her bed.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid" she shouted in her pillow. Punching it.

"How could I have let myself to love that enormous jerk" she shouted again. Once she composed herself she looked at her mirror, she looked messy, hair all fizzy, eyes all red but she didn't even cried.

_The guy doesn't even deserved to be cried on_

Quinn was left that night to stare at the ceiling trying get to sleep but couldn't.

* * *

Monday rolled in but Quinn wasn't looking forward for it. Knowing that she'll just see Puck and it made her angry. She headed down stairs grab some toast and went to school.

She park, got out and went in school. She saw Brittany and Santana at her locker, making her way to them.

"Morning Quinn" Brittany greet,

"Morning B" Quinn replied,

"San, I'll just talk to Rachel" Brittany said and left the two.

Quinn opened her locker putting books and taking some.

"You okay Q?" Santana asked, leaning on the locker side.

"Not much" Quinn replied

"heard Puck picked you over someone else?" the Latina smirk

"actually he picked me over many of them" Quinn answered,

Quinn shut her locker and face her friend

"At least now you know why I broke up with him" Santana said,

"It's still not making me feel any better" Quinn said

"Don't worry Q that's just how high school works, if it's not real it's never going to last" Santana said looking at Brittany talking to Rachel.

"Wow that's really deep, when did you become soft?" Quinn teased,

"I'm not, I'm just saying some relationships aren't meant to last" Santana grumble

"whatever you say, S" Quinn said

The two of them walked toward Brittany who was still talking to Rachel. The moment Quinn saw Rachel; the singer was looking like a mess worse than her. Eyes so red evident that she had been crying and she looked pale like she didn't sleep well.

"Morning Rapaul" Santana Said

"San" Brittany elbowed Santana.

"Morning Santana" Rachel weakly said,

"you too Quinn" Rachel tried to smile to me but it didn't look like a smile.

"I should go, nice talking to you Brit, bye" Rachel said while waving goodbye.

"Poor Rachel, Finn broke up with her" Brittany pouted,

"see! Breaking up is a part of high school" Santana said while Brittany was holding hands with her.

Quinn felt bad for the girl Rachel was a dependent girl sometimes and how she so much depends on Finn was beyond her control. The girl was torn she could see, everyone can see some of them just didn't care enough to.

"See you two at lunch Bye" Quinn said

"Bye Q" both Santana and Brittany replied

When Quinn entered the classroom Puck was the first thing she saw out of the many student in there. Puck was flirting with two cheerio and the two seems to like it two. There were only two seats left, one was at the back of Pucks seat and another one was besides Rachel, she can handle the girl and it was just for a day.

She sat besides Rachel, startling the girl. Rachel looked at her and then at the other seat.

"Not to be rude and all but why are you sitting here, Quinn?"Rachel asked.

"Cause there isn't any other seat left?" Quinn replied,

"yes there is" Rachel said pointing the back seat.

"Can't I just sit here without any other reason?" Quinn huff out,

"I apologize, it was just new thing for me that someone came to sit beside me. I'm not the best person to be associated with giving my status and all, you can't blame me really I'm just worried you're planning something that might bring me more humiliation than I am now" Rachel duck her head.

Rachel was right she has every right to be concerned she wasn't nice to her and her friends but now that it is now Senior year she was planning on being nice to her at least as civil as she can.

"Berry, I know we haven't been on good terms lately and I know you might not trust me but don't think so low of yourself, your more than what people say and I promise you I'm not planning anything" Quinn promised,

after Spanish class she went to biology which she shared with Santana and unfortunately with Puck also.

"Do you really don't want me to punch his pretty little face?" The Latina asked looking at her back.

Puck was again flirting with another girl.

"Yes" Quinn said trying to concentrate at her teacher,

"Don't you want revenge?" Santana asked averting her attention back to her best friend.

"Yes but not that way. I want him to suffer, to let him know that he let go of something irreplaceable" Quinn answered

"how do you plan on doing that?" Santana asked,

"That's the problem I don't know" Quinn groan in desperation.

Lunch kicked in so fast that Quinn never really cared; she slumps in her seat playing with her food. Quinn faced her two best friends.

"What are you two talking about?" Quinn asked more interested at the two than her food.

"Me and San were talking about a movie where ex-boyfriends are fighting the boyfriend and ex-girlfriends against the girlfriend, there were a lot of action and jealousy" Brittany said,

"What B meant was Scott Pilgrim vs. The world, We went to see it the other day but never got to-" Santana said.

"Brit you're a genius!" Quinn shouted, smiling so big,

"Thank you! Q, What did I say?" the dancer was confused while facing Santana,

"The jealousy part! I can hook up with someone that can hurt Puck's pride then make him regret for what his done, its fool proof" Quinn was grinning

"and who are you hooking up with?" Santana asked,

Quinn's face falls "Good question, how about-" Quinn looked directly at Santana

"No, no, no, I won't do it, It's bad enough I'm friends with you. I'm not doing it" Santana said crossing her arms,

"okay you're out of the list, Brit how do you feel about having a fake relationship?" Quinn asked again turning to the taller blonde. The blonde was in thinking mode staring directly at the open.

"No don't drag Brit into this, Q" Santana glared,

"okay, happy" Quinn sarcastically said and rolled her eyes. Quinn scans the area looking for the perfect one.

"Why are you picking girls anyway?" Santana asks,

"It's because Puck is so full of himself at times so if he saw her ex is with a girl then it'll hit his pride. Thinking that a girl is better than him" Santana hums in agreement.

Quinn's eyes still roam around the room until she saw Rachel looking glum, who in turn looking at Finn, who was laughing with some jocks and cheerios.

"And I think I've found her" Quinn smirks,

Brittany and Santana followed Quinn's gaze and snorts loudly.

"You're kidding right?" Santana laughs and snorts and the same time,

Quinn was silent and Santana's laughs subsided.

"Don't tell me you're dead serious about this" Santana was worried that Quinn was serious.

"I am" Quinn replied

"But look at Berry, that girl doesn't even have sex appeal except for those long tanned legs" Santana said

"A little bit of wardrobe repair and make up will do the trick and I've got the perfect reason why she would agree with my plan" Quinn said

"And what's that?" Santana asks,

Quinn smirk at Finn, once Santana understands she looks back at Quinn.

"I just wish you know what you're doing" Santana said before they went back to class.

After Glee club ended Quinn waited for everybody to leave until it was just her and Rachel, Quinn doesn't know why Rachel was always last in Glee. Quinn met Santana's concerned eyes before she and Brit went home.

After everyone has gone home she grabs her bag and walks towards Rachel.

"Berry, I wanted to talk to you" Quinn said,

"Quinn I really don't need this right now, Maybe another time because I still don't feel very well. As you have heard Finn broke up with me so if you want to wipe it in my face this is not the time, okay?" Rachel replied.

"I'm not here to throw harsh words at you Berry; I'm actually here to give you a chance to get Finn back" Quinn said,

After those words left Quinn's mouth, Rachel full attention was now at the blonde.

"You're not tricking me are you?" Rachel asked.

"No" Quinn replied

"How can I trust you?" Rachel was suspicious

"The plan I'm going to tell you can affect me too, so if I'm planning something bad I'll receive the same treatment, and why would I do that to myself?" Quinn replied.

"Good point. So what's this plan you're talking about?" Rachel asked

"It's Easy. We're going to be on a relationship, Finn becomes jealous he comes begging you to get back with him then you live happily ever after" Quinn smirks

"What's the catch?" the diva asks,

"Just that I'll be making someone else jealous, and you're going to help me" Quinn slowly close in on Rachel until the diva's back hit the wall and she darted her hand in the sides of Rachel's head

"You in?" Quinn whispered,

"As long as I get Finn" Rachel replied

"Good" Quinn grins.

Quinn took Rachel's hands and gave her number and winks at her.

Quinn steps back and was walking to the door "Met me tomorrow after school. Were going shopping" then Quinn left.

* * *

"Quinn I think this shorts are too reveling" Rachel whined,

the two have been shopping for the last 2 hours. Right now Rachel was trying on Quinn's hand pick shorts.

"Berry those things are similar to those skirt of yours, what's the differences?" Quinn asked, the blonde have been persuading Rachel to get out of the dressing room.

Quinn heard the singer sighs and finally the curtains swung back showing a really hot brunette. Quinn stops breathing Rachel was wearing a simple white tank-top and some really short shorts. Quinn gulps; the blonde knows full well that Rachel was beautiful even with her argyle sweater.

"How do I look? I don't look ugly am I?" Rachel asks. Rachel was always insecure if only she could see herself right now.

Quinn stood up, she smiled at Rachel and slowly grabbing the brunette's shoulders

"Rachel how about you see for yourself" Quinn softly said. She turns Rachel and faces her in the mirror. Rachel smiles at herself and hugs Quinn, once Rachel realizes she unlatches herself on Quinn and apologizes

"You look beautiful Rachel" Quinn said

"It's nice hearing my name from you once in a while" Rachel smile.

* * *

Quinn felt the guilt in just one sentence, like a punch in the gut; Quinn knows she was one of the people who have bullied Rachel; now all she wanted for the brunette was to help her. For all the years she have hurt her she wanted to reconcile on her doings by making it her mission to know Rachel in anyway and prove to her that she's change to a new person, a person who's going to be there when she needed her.

She took her phone and debated with herself if she should text Rachel or not. If you want to know how she got her no. then it's another long story.

At last she decided not to. She just might disturb the singer. So when her phones buzz she didn't expect to see a certain brunette's name.

**Hi Quinn  
I wanted to make sure that the number you gave me was yours. Txt me back  
-R**

**hi Rachel  
Yeah it's mine  
what are you doing right now?  
-Q**

Quinn was laying in bed nothing to do, all her assignments were already done and what more could she do?

Her phone rings, vibrating in her side. She quickly opens it.

**I'm doing homework  
How about you?  
-R**

What was she doing? Maybe thinking about how she going to do, their little stunt Tomorrow without blowing it up.

**Thinking…  
-Q**

it wasn't long before her phone rings again.

**About what?  
-R**

**on What were going to sing Tomorrow**  
**-Q**

**Don't worry I've got the perfect one**  
**-R**

What more can she talk with Rachel? None but maybe it's a chance to get to know the tiny brunette.

**Rach  
what do you prefer?  
Blue or Red?  
-Q**

**Pink **  
**Salad or fries?**  
**-R**

**BACON!**  
**Metal or Jazz?**  
**-Q**

**Musical, really? *eyebrow raised* you can do better than that?**  
**-R**

**I'll give you a hard one**  
**skirt or sweater?**  
**-Q**

**that is a hard one**  
**Give me a minute**  
**-R**

Quinn playfully rolled her eyes and chuckled, she already knew what Rachel is doing right now she could just tell.

**Skirt  
Sorry I took so long  
-R**

**let me guess… you were in your cabinet and took out your Skirt and sweater knowing that you can't choose you made your dad pick, didn't you?**  
**-Q**

**How did you know that? Quinn are you some kind of physic or are you outside our house right now staking me, planning my utterly doom.  
-R**

another outcome of her actions Rachel still doesn't trustQuinn; well… it's not easy to forgive either.

**Rachel like I said on Monday I'm not planning anything  
-Q**

**I know… it was just a joke**  
**I know you won't do anything to me**  
**You promised, even though you've humiliated me, thrown slushy at my face and put me down. I know for a fact lying isn't one of your personalities. Your one of the most honest person I know.**  
**-R**

**I'm really sorry for what I've done for the past years and I also know that this is a bad way of asking forgiveness, I'll make it up to you, starting on Helping you win Finn back.**  
**-Q**

**Thank you Quinn  
I should sleep  
See you tomorrow  
-R  
**  
**Good night Rach  
-Q**

**Good night Quinn**  
**-R  
**  
She felt light, like a heavy lump lifted from her chest. She felt happy and sad at the same time. Happy that Rachel finally trusted her and sad because of… well she doesn't know. The word helping Rachel with Finn gave a painful grit in her stomach, she should just sleep. She needed all the nerve she has for tomorrow.

* * *

I'll try to update as soon as i can but be aware that i have a terrible sickness. it is called Lazy. Yep i'm lazy as hell.  
maybe this Monday I'll update...


	2. wednesday morning

**I went to read the first chapter and found a lot of error in my grammar… sorry about that. English is not my first language**

and I decided to change the first chapter and if you want to know you can read back but if don't want to, you don't have to.

I was really surprised when a lot followed this story (which I am happy about) I expected less, so thank you.

**Here's an update. Enjoy!**

Disclaimers: I still don't own Glee  
Again all mistakes are my fault.

Please R&R  
AN: I wanted to do a fluff and wanted to convey Quinn's emotions on what she's been feeling so sorry if you don't like it  
AN: before I forget… Quinn's hair is short and blonde.

* * *

It wasn't easy living in Quinn Fabray's shoe her life sucks her parent wasn't there and always going out leaving her alone in her house, she didn't have many real friends; some just wanted the social boost to the top. With the now open relation on Santana and Brittany she felt like a third wheel, she felt so damn alone all the time and that's why she was holding so tight on Her and Puck's relationship, she was slowly having feelings for him and believe every promise he made to her but in the end it was just lies. Quinn was pretty much angry with Puck but she was angry with herself too, for being stupid enough to actually love the guy, she fully knows that Puck is not a person to be trusted when it comes to commitments. But she did anyway and now where did it take her, stuck on making him pay. But another part of her thought that she really didn't love him like that, maybe she was mad that he wasn't truthfully honest with her and replace her with just any girl, the thing that made Quinn furious with Puck was he made her felt abandon and replaceable.

Quinn woke up rather sore, to be honest she didn't sleep that much. The adrenaline was going all to her head to sleep, she wanted to do this, but there was a probability that her parent isn't going to like her after she set her plans into action. She just had the feeling.

Her phone vibrated and she reaches for it and lazily opened it. It was Rachel. She smiled this was another reason she wanted to do this, for Rachel sake. For everything she done to the little diva, she was a total bitch to Rachel before, how she wanted to change the past but she cannot. She wanted to be closer to her, to be friends.

**Good Morning Quinn  
I did not mean to wake you up  
I just wanted to greet you and tell you how grateful I am right now for doing this, even though I know you doing it because of another reason. It's just that nobody has ever done something for me other than my dad's of course and I wanted to say thank you.  
-R  
**  
In the past Quinn wanted to break the two lovebirds because it hurts her eyes, like literally it hurts her eyes, she starts feeling angry and confuse when the two would be all lovey-dovey it made her want to gag. She been loathing the two's relationship from the beginning even now but maybe helping Rachel with Finn is the only thing she can do to be forgiven. It was the truth when she said that she wanted to friends with the singer but being friends with Finn is out of the question. That guys an idiot but a good guy none the less.

Can she even say no?  
Not really.

She sighs. "Let's do this" Quinn said smiling.

**You don't have to say thank you  
-Q**

_'On to the plan' _she mentally prepared.  
**  
**Her smile faded as she got out of bed and took a bath, she fumble on some of her clothes until she decided on a small white t-shirt that can show her bellybutton, black leather vest, black fingerless glove and ripped grey jeans, a converse, she puts on liquid eyeliner and a red bandana on her head and messed up her hair and then Walla the type she wanted to be. she didn't know that she have clothes like this, to be honest but I didn't matter She wanted to look brand new, not the goody toe shoe that she's been so long pretending to be. She wanted to be free even just for a while.

The reason she wanted to wear things like this is because it showed that she isn't going to cry over spilled milk, Quinn is so much stronger than that more than she seems to be and the other reason why wanted to look badass is… it sounds ridiculous but she wanted to impress Rachel.

Yeah it does sound crazy.

Once finished she went downstairs, bracing herself for the reaction of her parents, she took a deep breath then their it was shock stares are what the first thing given to her but she ignored it and walked to the living room.

"Quinn what is the meaning of this?!" Her father shouted on top of his voice, you can hear the anger vivid and loud.

"How about you figure it out yourself, you've got eyes, don't you?" Quinn said no emotion on her face just plain.

"I didn't raise you to be this" He gestured on her clothes "and I won't let you, get back upstairs and reflect on what you've done" He shouted again and it was ticking her off.

"Shout all you want your not the boss of me anymore" Quinn turned her back on her father and quickly made a haste way to the door. Her mother grabs her shoulders but she slaps it away.

"Quinn listens to your father!" Quinn glares. She was finish, finish on caring.

"Why?! Why should I, so I can be what he wants me to. I'm not some kind of puppet for you to control! So excuse me I have school to attend to" She slams the door and felt relive for the first time she felt free, not being boss around on what her life should be not a minute more and she was gone.

* * *

Quinn parked her car but hadn't given any actions of moving. She groans and leaned her forehead at the steering wheel, she can't lie she still has doubts; Quinn can practically lose everything she has worked so hard for. Yes she was happy when she stood up on her parents but can she do that in school?

Then pictures of Rachel came flying to her vision like rapid flashback, the time the glee club was having fun Rachel was laughing she looked beautiful back then all the joy, all the happiness and that smile, how she so want to bring that smile to her face, she would do anything. Quinn can't believe that was the first thing to fly into her head a moment ago she wanted revenge on Puck but now all she can think was Rachel.

Since she came back on the shopping trip that she and Rachel did, she was all she could think off and it was starting to worry Quinn. It was frustrating just when she was thinking straight, another curve ball would be thrown at her. Just when she would back out Rachel… Rachel would be coming back, bugging her thoughts.

The blonde was snapped back to reality as someone knocked at her window, speaking of Rachel, she was standing there looking so amazing with her black leather Jacket, Leather jeans and white tank-top. She even applied eyeliner same as her.

"Quinn, do you plan on sitting there until the bell rings?" Rachel teased,

she was so sucked in by her beauty that she hadn't said anything but stare at her smiling like a fool.

"Wha… What? Ohh right… sorry" Quinn stutters, she scolded herself.

_'get a grip Fabray'_

The taller blonde pulled herself out and went to face Rachel.

"You look wonderful" Quinn complimented.

"Thanks, you're not half bad Quinn" even with a high heel Rachel is still smaller compared to Quinn. Her height was perfect for her.

"Quinn I think I might blow this plan, I don't think I'm what you call… desirable maybe Finn won't even notice me" Rachel says frowning.

Quinn was surprise 'Rachel not desirable' Quinn disagrees, the taller blonde felt like those words weren't even valid. Rachel is hot as hell she's even hotter than her right now, maybe it was the other way around Quinn might be the one to blew it with all the unfinished feelings flying around her not giving her time to think.

"I may not have said this before but your one of the most beautiful person I have ever met, some people may have not seen it yet but if they do I know they'll admire you" Quinn smiled at her.

Quinn was sure that she saw Rachel blush, Nah! Must be her imagination, she was just nervous and all, right?

"Come on. Let's blow their minds" Quinn said grinning

Rachel and Quinn locked hands as they approached the door of their school stopping just an inches away from it. They inhaled at the same time looking at each other.

Quinn already knows that if she do this it'll be much more different than what she have been doing all this time, she know the minute she passed this door with Rachel berry as her fake girlfriend it will be more confusing, to them and to her.

Can she really give it up? All of it?

Looking at Rachel with her warm smiles plastered at her face was enough to make her agree.

_'yes'  
_  
They push it opened together.

* * *

Instead of holding Rachel's hands, she went to slang her arm on Rachel's waist making it known that she's hers.

Normally When Quinn and Rachel walked in the hallway (separated of course) some wouldn't even come to look their way but right now all the attention, whispers, and stares are directed to them and no one else's.

Everyone made way for the two… couple? Parting like the red sea. Former Quinn would have laugh her ass out if a thought of her and Rachel to be in any relationship but right now she was actually enjoying it not just the attention she was given but the warm of Rachel at her side she felt needed, she felt like she was protecting, she felt like for once in her life she has a purpose.

* * *

Quinn and Rachel seems different even a monkey can see that. The biggest impact was Rachel she was stunning in her badass clothes and appearance some of the guys were now drooling and Quinn can't blame them she didn't wear her sweater or her skirts, she seductively sways her hips, brown wavy locks falling at the side of her face, and a fabulous catwalk and don't forget Quinn, she was the ideal hot rebel, from head to foot.

On the corner they can see Kurt and Mercedes all wide-eyed and murmuring _"Oh my God"_; on the other side Sam was reading comics with Tina at his side. They passed by the two and Sam drops his comics all too caught up to notice, Azimio was drinking a blueberry slushy when Artie was rolling on the hallway holding books, his eyes was on the two girls when bumps into Azimio making him drop his drink on his shirt, Artie quickly made a run for it. It was hilarious for Quinn, not only are they making a scene so are the others. Then Quinn found her target, Noah Puckerman. Was once again flirting with a girl he was cornering. The taller blonde didn't have to do anything but stare at the girl until Puck looked their way. Puck's expression was surprise, his mouth moved but no sound came he was speechless. It was the reaction she wanted.

It's working! Their plan was working and she is loving every moment of it.

Over the crowds Rachel can see Finn's jaws opened, Rachel smirks and seductively winks at him, Finn' eyes bulge as he nervously gulps.

The taller blonde holds her sudden rage as she can visibly see Finn looking like a dog who has seen fresh meat the problem of that is that Rachel is not a meat, she a living person.

The taller blonde tightens her grip on Rachel waist and scowls, nobody knew who she was scowl at but they sure don't want it to be them. They continued making their way at their locker to get some books, first one was Rachel's, Quinn didn't have to get hers she probably wouldn't even use it.

Quinn let go of the brunette as she waited as Rachel take her books, she leans coolly at the locker putting her hands in her pockets. Still the attention was on them, she glared and just like that they minded their own business, afraid if they didn't. The taller blonde spotted Santana and Brittany walking, the moment the Latina glance their way she abruptly stop, mouth open so slightly and Quinn can't help but smirks.

"If you continue that you might catch flies" Quinn teased still smirking.

Rachel took her eyes on her locker and unto Santana and Brittany.

"Rach is that you? You look so hot" Brit complimented.

"Why, thank you Brit" Rachel smile at the dancer.

Santana was still looking at Quinn up and down then at Rachel.

"Holy hell, Am I still dreaming because there's no way Quinn would dress like… like a delinquent and Man hands to be so…" The Latina never finished her sentence.

"To be so what, San?" Quinn asks grinning. She felt proud for her, that finally everyone can see the real beauty of Rachel Berry.

"Fucking Sexy" Santana said really meaning it.

"Even though I was flattered, using such veil words is not necessary Santana but thank you" Rachel said,

"Again with the rantings. Whatever twerp" Santana said rolling her eyes,

"S can you stop calling her names?" Quinn said glaring at her and Santana glared back.

"And who's gonna stop me. you?" Santana hissed at Quinn.

"Yeah me. So just stop it, the names and everything" Quinn back in remark.

"Look who's talking, don't you forget you're the one who started it all. If there someone who should stop this it's you!" she poke Quinn.

"Think this through more Q, Even though you've change clothes your still a wimpy, religious-girl, a goody toe shoes who doesn't have the right to order me around and most certainly shouldn't be doing this, Q what the heck are you doing? Coach won't tolerate this, you'll be kicked out?" Santana said at Quinn's face.

Quinn closed their distant until they were ear to ear, so only the two can hear.

"This will only be going for a week then I'll stop it, okay chill lax" Quinn whispered

"That's even worst! Q you really don't have any idea what you've gotten into, do you?" Santana glared and Quinn was beginning to be annoyed.

"If you've got something to say why don't you say it now" Quinn barks back.

"You know what, fine you do what you you're your old enough to decide for your own but if something bad happens don't come crying to me" Santana she stormed out with Brittany following.

Quinn hissed at Santana. Sometimes Santana has a way of making it in her skin. And why is she acting this extra bitchy today, is her period early. She shouldn't be dwelling on it too much.

"Quinn you don't have to do that for me" Rachel frowned.

"It's okay. I have to, for a lot of reason" Quinn smiled at her. Rachel opened her lips but Quinn cut her off before she can even say anything.

"I'll tell you but not right now, okay?" Quinn said softly.

"Okay" Rachel grabs her hand and pulling Quinn on to their first class.

* * *

The bell rings, starting their Spanish class. Quinn sat beside Rachel, but she can't help feeling stares boring to her, like someone was watching her, she glance at her back and she was right, someone WAS watching her and it was Puck. He looked serious. The blonde cheerio just ignored him and went to steal glances at Rachel.

The diva was concentrating at the lecture, which Quinn felt bored at. She looks so cute pouting when she was confused. Rachel gazes back at her.

"Is there something on my face?" She touched her face searching for something that isn't there.

"Nothing" she said, pretending not to glance at her way. When Rachel didn't notices she would again steal glances at her, it was really confusing she can't take her eyes off her.

Rachel ducked her head, she bit her lip and momentarily went back to face Quinn.

"Quinn. Do you remember that song I was talking about?" Rachel asked.

Quinn nods "yeah". Rachel smiled "I propose that we practice at the auditorium during lunch and work on our harmony" Rachel said all too eager.

"I don't know if were compatible, we've never sung before" Quinn asked.

"That's why we're going to practice, to know if were perfect" Rachel turns then went back to the lesson.

The thought of her and Rachel on the auditorium alone made her nervous and excited at the same time.

* * *

"That was good! Quinn I never heard you sing like that before, our voice blended splendidly with each other!" the two have just sand it once and in just one go it was beautifully shown.

"Must be because we relate to it too much" Quinn laughs.

Having some time alone with Rachel wasn't that bad, she was a handful when she bossy but when she sings it sends violent waves of emotions, to her audiences and to herself, she gives everything in singing and pours all her heart in her lyrics. If there's someone who deserves respected and praise its Rachel. Nobody deserves it more than her she's got talent, perseverance and above all she got a big heart.

"Yeah, we do, don't we?" Rachel said

the brunette was silent for a while not meeting her eyes then she swats on the floor, hugging her knees and starts crying.

Quinn was taken by surprise just a minute ago they were singing then a messed up Rachel crying on the floor, crying in wits end, She hastily ran to Rachel's side kneeling, she hesitated for a moment but then she slowly hugs Rachel, letting her cry on her shoulder.

"Fin… Finn left me because he… he said he didn't love me anymore, He… he said I would just drag him aroun… around, he didn't ev… even look back" Rachel was crying hard on her shoulder, and it pains Quinn to see Rachel this broken for a stupid quarterback. Rachel cries on Quinn's neck while the blonde made circles in her back.

"You know when i'm alone and want to do nothing but cry I go to my Happy Place" Quinn said above breathe

"My Happy Place?" Quinn heard Rachel asked between sniffs. Quinn nodded "yeah. I place you can go to when you feel like crap and just be yourself. A place you can run to when life becomes a bitch, a place you can forget all your problem and just think"

"Where's yours?" Rachel asked again

Quinn think before slowly sitting besides Rachel, looking up the ceiling and paused before answering "The Park under the big tree" Quinn smiled remembering "That place held so much memory to me. It was the place my family bonded, doing picnic and just being like a real... family. we do all our great activities there. I love it with every second passing, all my problems seems to disappears if me and my parent go there but one day it change. One day it was different it wasn't like before. we stop going, my parents never wanted to visit anymore what was left was a broken family i don't know what happen but i just want it all back" Quinn duck her head and ran a hand through her blonde locks and sighs in frustration.

"And I shouldn't leave the fact that it was the place i meet my first friend then Santana and Brittany i still remember my first bickering with Santana under that tree" Quinn smiled in amusement.

"Who was your first friend?" Rachel asked again

"I don't want to talk about it"

"oh... okay" Rachel slumped back and Quinn can't help but feel guilty.

"I don't mean to shut you out Rach but i just don't want to talk about it. It pains me" Quinn really didn't like to talk about her special friend

Rachel nodded on Quinn's way as they both sat in silent.

"Um... would you believe me if i tell you, that half of my childhood memories was erase?" Rachel said and it took Quinn by surprise.

"Huh?" Quinn expression was beyond confused.

"yeah. My dad told me i had an accident, he told me that i fell so high and that i had a momentarily amnesia, but my dad never told me more, he said i should just leave it be as it is" Rachel smile at the open.

"Sometimes i feel like i forgot someone special to me like half of me is missing, but Finn occupies me in some moment so i don't dwell on it too much"

" maybe it's better if you don't remember" Quinn utter at her.

"yeah but still it's unfair, i don't get a word of this it should be me deciding if i want to remember or not" Rachel dissatisfied.

"Don't you think, your father thought for the good of your own well being, even if it's them looking like the villain, they're just protecting you Rach, like a real parents should" Quinn insisted and inserted "At least yours looks out for you, mine doesn't even take a consideration of _MY_ feelings" Rachel looked guilty.

"But still i want to know my past. Sometimes in my dreams i get a glimpse of some sort and when i wake up it leave my teared eyed. I'm aching to know my past Quinn" Rachel said.

"Some things are better left unquestioned" Was the last thing Quinn said before she shut her mouth.

Again silent over took the two. until Quinn hums. Rachel recognize and sings with Quinn.

_Spend all your time waiting  
for that second chance,  
for a break that would make it okay  
There's always one reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard At the end of the day  
I need a distraction_

_Oh beautiful release_

_Memory seeps from my veins  
let me be empty  
and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight_

Quinn stood up offering her hands for Rachel to take. Rachel looks at her hands then grabbing it standing up.  
_  
_Quinn went to put both her hands in Rachel's hips while Rachel puts hers in Quinn's neck, they dance a slow waltz. The brunette lets her head in Quinn's chest while Quinn closed her eyes singing it with so much feelings  
_  
In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there  
_  
Rachel can hear Quinn's heart beating fast the same pace as hers, she holds Quinn's neck tighter smelling her sweet scent. Then she sings looking at Quinn's closed peaceful face.

_So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
And the storm keeps on twisting  
You keep on building the lie  
That you make up for all that you lack_

Quinn barely has control on herself now she was letting her emotion take her, both of them are. Swaying from left to right, only their voice and beating heart was evidently heard.

both of them were broken in different reasons but the same outcome.

_It don't make no difference  
Escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees_

Quinn opened her eyes meeting Brown ones, they held so much feeling, that she can't even read. They never took their eyes off one another just staring in each other eyes while they enjoyed their warms.  
_  
In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here_

the two sang the last part with all their hearts, with all they have. Quinn still never took her eyes off of Rachel, she cherished it,  
Rachel blush, she never seen someone so beautiful. Unfortunately it didn't take long until Rachel went to break apart first, turning her back on her.

Now that Quinn got her senses back she can't believe she just did that, not that she didn't like it but they actually acted like they were a real couple

'it's absurd it was just a slow dance'

"Quinn we should probably be going the bells going to ring soon" Quinn agreed they should be going now.

"So? See you in glee?" Quinn asks, shouldering her bag.

"I wouldn't miss it" Rachel said smiling, she was happy the brunette felt better.

* * *

Glee finally came meaning they have to announce their relationship status to the whole gang. It's not going to a problem seeing as they practically showcased it around the school.

And besides it was temporary, once she and Rachel get what they want, she'll go back to her normal life. Like nothing happened except for the fact that she made a new friend, one she'll always remember.

Santana, Brittany, and Puck were already inside when Quinn entered. She drops her bag and sits in the front row just below of Santana. One by one they were almost full the only ones not here were Finn, Rachel and .

Rachel came in with a mirthful look on her face and went to sit next to Quinn. Finn came in not long after then Mr. shue.

"Sorry class I had to do something" He said, flopping down his things down.

"If the _Something_ you meant were stalking Miss Pillsbury then it is never okay" Santana said, crossing her arms.

gulps then continues on. He grab the marker wrote big letters that spelled 'FEELINGS'.

"I want all of you to express what you'll be feeling, might be you're depress, happy, confused, alone or broken. And I want everyone to participate" said facing his class, Rachel shot her hands up. took a second glance at her energetic student and thought that it was the stress. That his seeing things, some weird things. Again Quinn shot her hand, Will again was seeing things, and he rubs his eyes and glance at the two girls.

" it's not your eyes it's really them" Kurt said,

"Oh! Umm… yes Rachel?" said still blinking his eyes once in a while.

"Speaking of Feelings, Quinn and I have a song prepared d we woukd really" Rachel squeezes Quinn's hands.

was still blinking he shook his head and snap back.

"Sure. The floor's all yours" he gesture for them.

Rachel and Quinn signaled for the band and it gave a fast beat. Rachel was in the right while Quinn in the left, they gave a distant to each other and went to glance at their targets. Rachel has a seductive look, but it was the opposite in Quinn she looked enraged.

_To the Left  
To the left  
To the left  
To the left  
To the left  
To the left_

_Everything you own in the box to the left_  
_In the closet that's my stuff – Yes_  
_If I bought it nigga please don't touch_  
_And keep talking that mess, that's fine_  
_But could you walk and talk at the same time_  
_And It's my mine name that is on that Jag_  
_So remove your bags let me call you a cab_

Quinn intersected at Rachel passing her then stopping back to back with the Brunette. The mirrored each other swaying their hips, then facing the front. Rachel advance her way to Finn at the riser.

_Standing in the front yard telling me  
How I'm such a fool – Talking about  
How I'll never ever find a man like you  
You got me twisted  
_  
Rachel sits at Finn's lap singing then slaps his chest with her back hand then went back to her positioned on Quinn's side.

_You must not know about me  
You must not know about me  
I could have another you in a minute_

Rachel runs her hands in her stomach to her neck.  
_  
matter fact he'll be here in a minute – baby  
_  
Then she rested her head on Quinn's shoulder.  
She smirks at Finn looking so flushed.

They parted and sang the next walking on and off the riser.

_You must not know about me_  
_You must not know about me_  
_I can have another you by tomorrow_  
_So don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable_

Quinn then stops in front of Puck.

_So go ahead and get gone  
And call up on that chick and see if she is home  
Oops, I bet ya thought that I didn't know_

She puts her hands on her mouth with a 'ohh' expression  
_  
What did you think I was putting you out for?  
Cause you was untrue  
Rolling her around in the car that I bought you  
_  
She ran her fingers on the side of his face, swaying her hips, closing their face.

_ Baby you dropped them keys hurry up before your taxi leaves_

but then she push him with a glare and reunited with Rachel.

Rachel sings the next part.

_Standing in the front yard telling me  
How I am such a fool – Talking about  
How I'll never ever find a man like you  
You got me twisted_

Quinn hugs Rachel at the back and pulls back the jacket lightly just so her flesh can be seen, she eyed Puck while she bits Rachel. Finn was squirming in his seat and Rachel grins. They parted once again

_You must not know about me  
You must not know about me  
I could have another you in a minute  
matter fact he'll be here in a minute – baby_

You must not know about me  
You must not know about me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable

The two sang last looking in each other they didn't know why but they just felt like it.

"We've got news for you guys" Quinn paused and grips at the brunette's shoulder.

"Me and Rachel are officially a couple"

* * *

I wanted to stop here, don't know why  
The songs were  
Angel - Sarah Mclachlan  
irreplaceable – beyonce

our foundation day is coming soon so it might take me a while to update. I'll try to update if i have time. Hope you all like it!  
Please leave reviews I would appreciate it much it'll make my day :)


	3. I just Realize

**Okay I was Admit in the hospital because I fainted and resulted in falling head first I was relieve that nothing was fracture but I'm still being observe in the mean time I give you this**

**Disclaimers: I don't own glee but all the errors are.**  
**And I love Cory Monteith. R.I.P :'(**

* * *

"Me and Rachel are officially a couple" I said in glee.

"Wait what?!" Finn asked. He ardently stood up from his seat with a confused look on his face.

"Hey knuckle brain, didn't you hear? The two gay gags are a couple" Santana muttered, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

Finn looked to her then to us. "But why would Rachel do that?" He asked again.

"I don't know must be because she loves her, dimwit" Santana said in-a-matter-a-fact. A moment ago Santana rejected our status now she's defending me. How confusing can Santana be?

"Rachel, you can't do that!" Finn shouted at the top of his voice angrily directing it to Rachel and it made me furious. He stomps his large feet and advances in our way and I went to shield Rachel at my back and glared at him.

"And why can't she, Finn? Huh?" I asked looking him directly at his eyes. Finn halts with mouth slightly open.

"Didn't Rachel sung that song to me, because she wants to get back? She loves ME!" Finn answered clearly not hinting what the song really meant.

"In what verse did it correspond as 'come back to me'? Not everything Rachel does is for you Finn, how about drilling that into your thick skull?" I spat at him and he glared back at me.

"Rachel, Is this true? You can't be with her, your straight, you even fucking went out with me" Finn locked eyes with Rachel and gave her, his puppy dog face, which made me grimace. I gaze at Rachel and squeeze her hand.

"Rachel, it's not yet time for that. You have to make him give you an effort if he wants you back" I whispered to her ear. She reassured me by squeezing back.

"Yes Finn, Me and Quinn are in a relationship and I would gladly appreciate it if you respect that" Rachel said clingy to me. Our face was so close I could kiss her, if she turns her head, my way. I didn't know if it was the situation or the close proximity of Rachel's body but I felt hot. It was just like before, I can't take me eyes off her, her mouth was opening then closing but I can't seem to hear anything, I was so lost in my own world.

I didn't really hear anything until a bang on the door. I surveyed the room and found a missing Finn on the club room, some unaligned and broken chairs.

"What just happened?" I asked.

_I sounded stupid.  
_  
"Finn didn't like what, twerp here said, kicked some chairs and left the clubroom muttering words" Santana answered me with no hint of interest what so ever.

Kurt's face sudden appeared in front of me out of nowhere and I can't lie I thought I was going to die of a HEART ATTACK! "By the way Congratulations! I already expected you two to hock up but why did it take you such a long time?" Kurt cheerily said clapping his hands.

"You expected us?" I pointed on Rachel and me and Kurt smiled while nodding.

"It was obvious from the start but let's not fuss on the past" He said but I didn't really understand. We were obvious? I didn't even notice but I didn't dwell on it too much and focused on the matter at hand. After Kurt's surprise attack it was followed by another congratulations, praise and good lucks by our glee clubbers.

The only person that hadn't made a move on talking to us was Puck and Santana. Each of the two's face had a different expression but I'm pretty sure that they were looking at me. Puck was quite and emotionless all through the whole time, not what I predicted, he was uncomfortably staring directly at me and didn't even caring if I found him staring, he was just like that… a statue, Puck was weirding me out he was like that since this morning but what Puck thinks isn't really on my interest anymore what got me was Santana. She looked worried again; anyway what should she be worried about. It's not like I'm doing drugs.

I sigh in relief as the two were gone momentarily, and it was just me and Rachel.

I felt someone shook me and I was snap out of my reverie. I whip my head on Rachel's direction and found her close to my face.

I step back a little and she step forward to me and asked. "Quinn, do you feel okay? Are you tired? Do you want to go home?"

I shook my head and smiled. "I'm okay Rach"

"We'll now that I don't have anything to do but go home. I was just thinking, how about we stroll around the park it's not that dark outside?" I scratched the back of my neck, she chuckled. And I blushed looking at the floor. Since when did I get this nervous?

"I would very much like that" she said grabbing my hand. I beamed and she chuckled again. I felt my cheeks brightening. I should stop that. I look like a geek who had just been for the first time got a date request accepted.

* * *

We were currently in the park silently appreciating the beauty of the scenery, it felt nice; the fresh breeze blowing in your face, the warm surge of light, the peace and quiet and the closeness of Rachel at my side. then the past feelings came back.

"Quinn Look! A dog!" she squeaks out, hiding herself at my back.

It was waging its tale and I can't help but bent down to pet the cute little creature. "don't be afraid of the little guy Rachel, it harmless. See!" I continued to pet its head and it bark back cutely.

"Quinn it could bit you!" I heard her said pulling me away from it but I didn't budge, I was mesmerized by the dog that I didn't even felt her tugging me.

The puppy went to Rachel, barking at her jumping for Rachel's attention. "It does look cute" She said bending down to my level".

"Pet it!" I suggested. She shook her head.

"No no no, I have bad experiences when it comes to animals. A cat scratch my hand in 3rd grade, My aunt's parrot constantly poo above my head, My rabbit nibbled all of my clothes when I was younger and my hamster died just 3 day before we bought it" I frowned, she didn't grow up having to care for something before.

"Trust me, nothing bad will happen" I softly encourage her by petting the dog myself she hesitated for a while before raising her hand to pet it.

The puppy went a little closer to her nuzzling is head on her lap and seems to like her attention, 1 of things we both have in common. She was grinning and petting it more with enthusiasm "Quinn look I'm petting it! I'm actually petting it!" She sounds so happy that I can't stop myself appreciating her more.

"There you are snoopy" We both turn our heads and found a younger blonde heading our way.

"Thank you for finding him. I was looking everywhere" the puppy ran to her eagerly.

"You don't have to. We accidentally found him that's all" I said,

"We have to go. Say bye bye to the good ladies snoopy" the puppy barks at us, and we wave goodbye.

"It's a shame I only got to pet it for a while" she said pouting.

"Don't worry there's a lot of animals in the world" I said,

"It's not that" She said,

"Then what's got you down then?" I asked,

"It's- forget about it" she walked ahead of me, confused.

"I won't know what's bothering you if you won't tell me" I said,

"Just as I said animals aren't my thing so when I got to pet a dog for once I was actually happy" She ducked her head looking at her feet.

"No need to pout. It's a good thing it didn't pee on you" I teasingly said bumping her with my shoulders.

* * *

We resume our walk and sat by a the big tree, where my past was buried along with my happiness. It was warm not just the temperature outside but also the idea that I'm actually enjoying myself "here's the place. My happy Place" I smiled at her.

"I should say it feels very welcoming, they area is so warm. Like I've been here before" Rachel said smiling back.

"Have you?" Quinn asked

"I don't know it just feels familiar. all of this seems familiar"

"Just like you said don't dwell on it too. it'll give you a head ache just relax"

"You know it's nice having this once in a while" I muttered, she nodded her head that was in my shoulder.

"Finn never did this with me. He was always busy that we only hang out when I'm waiting for him to finish his practice or when we have a date. We never really have anything intimate, you know" She said and something in me jumps in happiness.

"Um… In a number of 1-10, how would you rate Finn?" I asked sounding straight as I can and not reveal anything that can hint me being interested.

"Even though we have never done this. I can still rate him as a 9 out of 10, coz he's a really nice guy and his a gentleman when he needs to be" Well now something in me fell.

"What do you see in him, Rach?" I asked, she scooted more to me and rested her head in my chest.

"What I see in him? The love of my life, that's what I see. He was the first one to ever be in my side and he was the first one I fell in love with and I hope the last" He's the first huh? Well for sure he's the first one to ever break her heart.

"But what if I say someone tried to win your love would you still love Finn or be with the one who love you for you?" She was quite and it got me more curious.

"I would still love Finn, silly" she playfully smack my leg.

I felt bitter all of a sudden and I don't even know why. Why is this conversation hitting me so bad?

"Your 'firsts' in everything really means a lot to you, doesn't it? Your first animal, your first kiss, your first Love" I flinch at the last one.

"And I really should be, my first in everything is what matters to me" She proudly said.

"That going to bring down your other admires, You know" I bitterly smiled.

"I don't need others. I only need Finn" she dreamily said.

I don't want to continue this honestly.

"What about you? I've never heard why you wanted to do this? What's your reason?" She asked facing me.

I tried to look the other way. "Revenge. Unlike you I'm not taking him back but making him pay" I said as plain as I could.

"What did he do?" She asked and I gaze at her.

"He made me believe that he loved me but actually just tricking me to give him what he wants" I said.

Rachel seems worried and I went back to assure her "Finn's lucky his got someone who love him deeply. He's a moron for letting you go" my eyes must be tired that I swear I saw her cute blushing face.

She duck her head and went back to lean in my chest. I breathe in then slowly out, just a slow rhythmic pattern.

"_I can feel the magic floating in the air_  
_Being with you gets me that way" I sing out and wrapping my arms on her._ "I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've never been this swept away" She laughs and went to sing the next verse.

"_All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze. When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms. The whole world just fades away_" Talk about coincidence. "_The only thing I hear. Is the beating of your heart_".

I always love hearing her sing; The beauty of it is the serenity. And I can't be happier when we both sing the next part "'Cause I can feel you breathe. It's washing over me. Suddenly I'm melting into you. There's nothing left to prove. Baby all we need is just to be"

"_Caught up in the touch. The slow and steady rush. Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be. I can feel you breathe_  
_Just breathe_"

my voice crumbled a little bit "_In a way I know my heart is waking up. As all the walls come tumbling down. I'm closer than I've ever felt before_" I went to push back a lock of her hair. "_And I know. And you know. There's no need for words right now_" now she was the one tracing her fingers in face stopping at my lips.

"'_Cause I can feel you breathe. It's washing over me. Suddenly I'm melting into you. There's nothing left to prove. Baby all we need is just to be_"

"_Caught up in the touch. The slow and steady rush. Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be. I can feel you breathe_  
_Just breathe_" sounds of footsteps and people can't bother me right now. The heat of someone else at your side makes everything brand new.

Nothing can disturb me right now but I guess a ball can. 'Smack!' I felt my head hurt, my hands cups the injured part as I duck on my knees "Quinn!" I heard Rachel shout at my side.

"That hurts" I muttered in groans, touching my head lightly.

"I'm sorry" That voice was familiar and I was right, it was Finn running towards us and Puck standing in the background.

"Quinn. I'm so sorry, I never saw you when I threw the ball. I was aiming for Puck" He reasoned but I knew he did that on purpose.

How can he miss throw a ball, his a fucking Football player, and Puck was 5 meter away from us how could he miss throw?

"Oh! Hi Rachel" He waves and grins at her, and she smiled back.

"Hi Finn, you should be more careful next time, civilian might be hurt if you don't control yourself" She scolded Finn, but I can see she was actually happy Inside.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry Quinn, I'll be careful next time" He half smiled at me, so fake. He turned to Rachel displaying that annoying grin "Rach, I was hoping you can help me in Biology for tomorrow? I can't understand any of it" He asked,

"Must be because your brain is a size of a peanut" I murmured looking the other way.

"Did you say something Quinn?" She asked me.

I shook my head "Nope, nothing".

"Anyway, You can come to my house tomorrow" So that's your plan. Accidentally meeting her while slowly taking her affection. Unfortunately for you, I won't let you do that.

"Tomorrow is not a good day Finn, Rachel is going to have to take a rain check" I said.

"What's so important that she can't come?" He was suspicious.

Quinn think! Think! Think fast! Umm… a Date!

"A date. We're going on a date tomorrow" Nice thinking Fabray.

"Is that so? How about Friday?" He asked again.

"She having Family time with her Dads" I hastily replied

"Sunday?" I don't think so.

"Were going Bowling" I must sound creepy right now, I can tell coz Rachel is giving me weird stares.

"Ok, maybe another time, bye Rach" he wave at us disappointed running back to Puck and walking away.

1 point for me. I smirk at Finn's way.

"A date?" she turns my way and asks.

Oh yeah… I almost forgot.

"It was meant to be a surprise until tomorrow" She raised an eyebrow.

"And how did you know about our Family night?" She asked.

I won't say this to anybody but when I pass by her house I sometimes watch them have their family night at a safe distance, inside my car. I've always wanted that kind of parents caring, loving, and always there for you just watching the Berry's play or bonding, how I wish to be a part of that.

"Brit once told me that you and your dads always bonded at Friday nights" I shrug.

"And what about bowling on Sunday" She said rather amused.

"I'm sorry if I didn't ask you before, do you want to go?" I asked.

"sure but please warn me next time, so that I'll be the one giving the rain checks" She said chucking.

"I'll remember that" I said. I stood up and offered my hand for her to grab. "It's getting dark now, I should walk you home"

"Thanks Quinn"

She took a last step at their front porch as I went to give her I formal goodbye and head home but she stop me as soon as I was making a move to leave.

"Quinn I had fun today and thanks for doing all of this" she slowly close our space and went to peck at my cheek. After that she hurriedly opens their door and wave goodbye.

"Me too" I whispered to myself and took one last glance at Rachel's door, I sigh and went home.

* * *

I lazily drape my arm on my stomach while the other was below my head and gaze up the ceiling feeing bored. I was currently lying on my bed with nothing do, the moment I took a step in our house I was grounded. My parents nagged and nagged but I didn't actually listen, the speech was so long I almost slept half through of the lecture. I didn't let them finish and ran upstairs to slam the door shut without a care. But it was worth it.

But something is still bothering me, I can annoyingly feel it creeping inside me and it's getting me frustrated. I like feeling Rachel close to me but I hate Finn getting close to Rachel. It's not like his before.

Then it hit me. I know why. When I think back on Watching Finn with Rachel I always want to rip the two apart now I know.

I went to sit up and rethink it over and over again…

I think I'm falling in love with Rachel Barbara Berry.

* * *

I know it's short it's because I just got out of hospital I'll try to do better next time and reviews are welcome.


End file.
